Hidden Identity
by Mockingjaygirl7
Summary: What if Katniss wakes up after the first games not in panem but in a public school in new york. How did she get there can she find peeta and keep her identity hidden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Katniss pov**_

I'm in the hunger game it's down to me,Peeta and Cato. We were walking in the woods when we heard a scream that belonged to Cato. He was running with a pack of mutts on his trail.

He must have been running for a long time , because he is injured , he has blood on his face and the sweat is dripping. I relize (maybe a little to late) that we must run."RUN!"I scream.

Peeta hesitates but then starts running obviously he doesn't know where to go."To the cornucopia!"I scream.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. Peeta is a little bit behind me but we have no mutts on our trail yet. I see Cato trying to climb up the corncopia but he is struggling . Suddenly two mutts are on our trail and one slashes Peeta on the leg , it happend so fast I couldn't even stop them.

The blood is flowing. I never even liked blood but I have to help Peeta. I grab his hand and start to run. We're at the cornucopia. I help Peeta climb and then lift myself.

We're safe and sound we'll so I thought. I forgot about Cato and now he is up here with us. He is angry and want revenge for Clove's death. Before I know it I have three knives in me. One in my right shoulder and two in my left arm. I'm so lucky, Cato would have never have missed that throw but I guess he was too distracted by the mutts trying to jump up the cornucopia and Clove's death so I guess he can't focus.

I hear a scream that belongs too Peeta and see that Cato has him in a tight headlock.I immediatly pul my bow back the pain is unbearable ,it was too much. I release , and I didn't even aim. I didn't even aim and I fear I mightev killed Peeta.

I hear a scream and see Cato has an arrow in his hand. Peeta takes this opirtuniaty and throws Cato of the cornucopia. The mutts tear him apart bit-by-bit. But Cato still has a litte fight left in him. I honestly feel sorry for him it's not his fault it's non of our faults were all put here against our own will and got killed against our own will. I wander off to the Capitol,Rue and... oh ! My family! Prim still has six years to go and she will be reaped and send to the Games ! OH NO! The Capitol still has power over us.

"PLEASE !" I hear Cato 's voice. He is in pain. I decide to let his suffering come to an end. I use all my strenght and with all the pain I shoot. Suprisingly I don't mis. "Boom"-the sound of the cannon goes off. Cato is dead.

The mutts disapears and the sun comes up. Nothing happens and I don't understand. "Ladies and gentelman" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms in the arena "the previous revision alowing two victors to be crowned has been ... Prevoked. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says in a scary voice.

This make me very sad. I'm heartbroken I'm going to die and Prim will have to sign up for Tesserae. "Go ahead " Peeta says "kill me" I see that he has taken off his shirt and wrapped it around his leg. " No you kill me " I say. "No Katniss I won't let you die kill me"he says. "No I won't let them have the satasfaction" I say and I put Nightlock in our hands. "No katniss ! If we eats this you die. "

Before I can react he kneals on one knee and said "Katniss Everdeen you make me so happy and I love you so much. I wanted to do this after the games but here we are. When I let out my last breath I want to know that I was married to you so Katniss Everdeen wil you do the honour in marrying me ?"

I'm speechless and I'm crying. "Yes...Yes Yes Yes! I scream crying and he puts a ring on my finger. I'm confused "Peeta when did you get this ring?"The ring is a silver band with green leaves painted on it and a wooden carved dandelion and a arrow carved in it in the middle of the ring and then in the inside reads the words 'Deep in the meadow'.

"Well ..."Peeta started."When I was with the careers I stole one of their knives and on the bottom of the handel is a silver ring. I then used my painting skills and mixed berries and leaves to make paint and painted with a leaf and when I was hidding at the river I did the carving. When you found me and you were asleep in the cave,I went out and got glue from sponsers"

"Peeta"I wisper

"Thank you" I wisper again and give him a hug and a kiss.

We got bread from sponsers and a note that reads ' Everyone is excited and the tears are running Sweeteart-H

Peeta was making a fire he is still weak and I'm worried about him. The leg got infection and I'll say he has three hours. Peeta was working on the fire. So I covered my wounds with leaves and I am also worried because its bleeding and it got infection.I also got a golden ring from the top of my bow and carved 'the girl on fire and the boy with the bread'

We shared the bread and threw it in the fire and exchanged rings. We used the old district 12 tradition and are now married.

We both know what's coming next.

"Shoot " Peeta says. And I give him a glare. I give us both Nightlock .

"NO"Peeta says

"I don't care I can't live without you "

"Together" I Say

"Together"He confirms

"On three"

1... 2 (I Love You )... 3

"Stop!" The voice booms on the arena just as we brought the berries close to our mouths. The voice doesn't belong to Claudius Templesmith but Seneca Crane the Gamemaker himself.

"Ladies and Gentelman may I present the victors of the 74 th annual Hunger Games ! "


	2. Chapter 2

Peetas pov

I wake up . I try to remember what happened . I and Katniss won . They picked us up and ... I went into surgery . I remember my leg is off . I lost my left leg , but I'm married to Katniss . But we are still on the hovercraft . Why ? And I still have my clothes on from the hunger games. Full of dry blood and tears and mud and awful memories.

Katniss Pov

I wake up . My head pounds and I'm still in my clothes . I'm still on the hovercraft .

Then a peackeeper comes in and take me away to the center place of the hovercraft . There I see Peeta . Peeta is my husbund , I'm Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I will like to keep my maiden name . Sure he would not mind .

President Snow comes in with a crown . He says nothing and bring the crown and it tears apart in 2 halves. He crowns me and Peeta.

"Why are we here and why are we not home ! " I scream

"Soon all will be explained,miss Everdeen . " He says firmly

He gives me an evil look.

Then Haymitch comes in and stuff something in my pocket , take off my crown and put it in my orange backpack I used in the games and he puts my seath with arrows and my bow on my back.

"What is this !" I demand

" I honestely don't know they say it's for the cameras , they say that this is how you must look and by the way congratulations sweetheart."

"Oh and you two' he points at me and peeta' need a bath" he laughs an walk out , he's drunk.

Then I see Peeta and I still have scars and blood on us . They didn't even clean us or handeld our injuries . Just my knive wounds doesn't hurt so bad any more . They just gave me Painkillers and I'm still bleeding I need help . Peeta is fine his leg is better, but still has other wounds.

"I have something to tell you . "We say at the same time and laugh.

"You first" says Peeta smiling

"Ok , I want to keep my maiden name I want to be Katniss Everdeen Mellark " I say nervous

"Katniss ! Why are you so nervous to tell me that ! You can keep your name , I understand . All that matters is that you are my wife and I love you" he says and kisses me . I feel a smile playing on my lips.

"Thank you , I love you too. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Uhhh... Yeah um ... They gave me a prospetic leg."

"Ah ! Peeta . You're leg ! " I say crying . And hurting I begin to sob and my own wounds are hurting . Why won't they help me ! I start to feel dizzy and then I pass out.

Christy's pov

"Dear Diariy

Today I'm going to cheerleader tryouts , Jake , the man of my life is going for football tryouts . We have to impress if we want to be prom king and queen . So wish me goodluck . Well not that I need it , everybody already loves me and I'm the head cheerleader for like 4 ever now . And Jake is too the Football captain 4 ever now . "

I close my diary and pick out my outfit . I always have to look the best I'm the most popular girl in school . I rule the school if it weren't for that drags at school . Some of those girls are such big losers . They ruin everything . They look so bad and our school doesn'tt need them . But they're like my puppets.

I'm on my way to school and pick up Paige and Madison . My best friends.

I arrive at school and the three of us meet up with Jake and his jocks . He has a big group we're really popular.

It's time for school meet . The whole school meets up in the gym and the boring teachers talk to us and everything . Its a total waste of my time. When the bell rings we all walk inside the gym . I must walk in first of course ! I'm the most important !

I walk in and see a girl lying in the middle of the floor passed out . Propably another loser they are really becoming a problem here . My life is already the most difficult life of all . I have so a difficult life I always stress . Like when my nail breaks what am I supposed to d o. And witch outfit to choose and if my parents won't give me the new Mecedes !

I walk to the girl she is full of scars . The whole school just stares and stand at the doors nobody moves . My heart melts . I feel for her. What's wrong with me why do I care ? But I do . I brush the hair out of her face and she begins to stirr.

She wakes up and her eyes shoot open ." Where am I ? " She demands

" What's your name dear let me help you "I say softly

" My...my...m-y name is Katniss Everdeen ."


	3. chapter 3

**A/N : Hey this not a chapter but I have a great Idea for this story, but I want my readers t be happy. So if yu have any sggestions just say**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss pov**

I wake up , this girl is hovering over me . Who is she ?

"Where am I " I demand

"What's you're name dear let me help you " she says softly in return

"My...my...m-y ...name is Katniss everdeen"

**Christy's Pov**

" Are you new here ? " I ask

She looks confused.

" Where am I " she repeats

" You're in Webster High school of course " I say

" WHERE! " She screams

" In New - york Cit y" I say . She just stares in the distance and just thinks . Her eyes are filled with horror.

**Katniss pov**

I suddenly remember the note Haymitch gave me and what president Snow said "all will be explained soon"

I get out the note and read it:

"Dear Miss Everdeen

I am delighted to tell you, that you are not in Panem , but outside Panem . Your act with the berries was an act of rebellion , and we can't have that here . So I suggest you carry on with your life , you will never see your family or Peeta again . If you want them to survive you will do exactly as I say : Don't give you're identity away . Don't tell anyone from where you are . You are too keep your clothes and the backpack and the bow and arrows . Do not get rid of them . You may change in other clothes . You're wounds will heal in time , maybe bleed a little more , but it will heal . However you're knife marks will never go away . On the hovercraft we did something to you we like to call 'Tracing' . It helps you remember . You will always remember every single detail from the games . Every second of every day . You will go to district 11 on a hovercraft for the victory tour. We will tell everybody that you had a heart attack on the train and passed away . You will get to say you're goodbyes to Peeta . But you are not to tell him where you are going , if you want you're family and friends to live . Have a nice day.

Sincerely ,

President snow"

I feel like I can't breath . The girl helps me up .

"What's you're name " I demand

"Christy , do you have a place to stay?"

I shake my head.

"C'mon Ill take you to my home , we have a spare bedroom there for you."

**Christy's pov**

We walk out and the whole school is staring . This girl is extremly weak. She is so little and she looks pathetic . But I feel sorry for her , she looks like she has been in a car crash , or maybe went to a costume party and drank to much and passed out . But she doesn't know where she is and looks scared . Something is seriously wrong .

Once we are at my home . She takes a shower . I lent her some of my clothes . She puts her clothes in the closet and her backpack and her bow and arrows .

Bow and arrows why would she have that? I have to find out more . She is full of scars and bruises . Then I see it a wedding ring.

"How old are you?" I ask

"Sixteen"

"And you're married ! "

"Ohh ... Yeah" and she smiles a bit

"Tell me what happend I can help you" I plead. Then she starts crying.

"There's nothing you can do , I'm never gonna see them again"she sobs.

I don't know what to do and tell her to sleep I have to find out more . Once she is asleep. I take off her ring and study it. ' Deep in the meadow' I don't understand. Then I go to the muddy backpack . All I see is a sleeping bag , some wire , and crackers , and half of a crown . Ok maybe this girl is just a phsyco.

**Katniss pov**

I'm having nightmares about the mutts . I'm running and the one that looked like Rue says "why didn't you save me Katniss!"

I wake up with a scream, crying. Christy is by my side . I say to myself get it together Katniss you are strong . You are the girl on fire . I need someone to share it with , to share my thoughts but I need to trust her. She has to prove to me that I can trust her .

**Christy's pov**

She is having nightmares . Maybe she isn't crazy . I need help so I call Paige , Madison and Jake .

**Paige's Pov**

My car is in the shop so Jake and one of his friends are going to pick up Madison , then me . Jake's friend that he is bringing is Jax . Total cutie . I have a massive crush on him and sometimes he flirts with me . I look down the street and there Jake comes . With Madison and Jax . I hop in and close the door .

**Madison Pov**

" So why is Christy helping that loser ? Did you see her ! " I say

"Yah I know right " paige says

"I trust Christy , she must have some kind of reason " jake says

**Katniss pov**

I see 2 guys and 2 girls climb out of a car . I think their names are Paige , Madison , Jax and Jake . Christy said something about that .

They come up stairs and just stares at me . I don't know what to do .

**Jake pov**

We talked to Christy and Katniss fell asleep . She tells us she's married and she is sixteen . Maybe she was a runaway like her family abandond her , because she was married . So all of us go search her clothes for clues . We come across a pin with a bird . Bow and arrows ? And we searched the muddy backpack again . And then she screams , and wake up . She is sweating and crying into Christy's shoulder.

**Katniss pov**

I need to trust them . I need their help . I pull myself together .

"I need you're help , but I need you to trust me. I can't tell you anything yet . But if you earn my trust I will tell you" I say

"But how ?" They all ask in unison

" I have to get into that school " I say

"say hi to Katniss Mellark "

**AN : kind of a filler chapter will update a lot sooner , maybe tuesday . Please R&amp;R. Tell me what you think !**


	5. Chapter 5

My phone broke down and my laptop doesn't work so I had to sit a few moths without technology . Now and then I borrowed my sisters laptop for an half and hour . And when my phone got back I lost all my writing . Is wriiten like 4 chapters . I rewrite them and now they are better. And then it was exam but now I'm giving you as many from this story possible . I'm sorry . I'm really terrible .

Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games.

Katniss pov

My plan is to get into the school , train and then find a way to contact with Panem . I have to go back , I have a family to feed and everybody will think I'm dead . What if my mom goes into that 'state' again what will prim do ? Last time I saw Prim it was before the hunger games . She was scared to death that I will die . I promised her I would try to win an I've accomplished. So it has been a few weeks after I decided on my plan . All I told the rest was that I will tell them soon ,when I think it's safe , because president Snow told me not to and I fear if he finds out he'll kill Prim or Peeta or even Gale .

So I became good friends with Paige , Madison , Jax , Jake and Christie . They're all very helpful. I learned more about Tracing . I expected I'll have nightmares , like every victor has I believe . But not only do I have nightmares I have flashbacks too . On random times of the day or if I see a knife or any weapon that is . Even when I see my knife marks or my clothes filled with blood or my bow and arrows or the mud cover backpack and anything related to any of this .

I miss my family I miss Gale. Of course I miss Peeta. I even miss Haymitch and Effie and of course Cinna ! The smell of the pine trees in the woods , there is nothing familiar to that here .I miss hunting with Gale with my own bow and arrow not with the one from the Capital. My friends want me to go see a therapist ; whatever that is.

So I'm sitting in my Natural Science class . So we 're learning about plants and stuff , but I know almost everything about that from the book my dad left. Rrrrrriiiiinnnnggg ! The bel rang signaling the end of the period for lunch . I am seen as a 'loser' but Christie is very popular so she makes sure everyone backs off . If only they knew , none of their lives are hard none of them has to hunt for food that your family doesn't starve non of them has to fight . Honestly I wish they can see the life in Panem . Then they will understand and learn to appreciate I even wish that for my friends , I hate to admit it but they can be brats.

When I went to our table I see that everybody is already there eating up a storm . I don't eat lunch at school . I only eat dinner for the following reasons 1) I'm used to it , I appreciate . 2) It feels wrong that I can eat while district 12 , my home , is starving. 3) It reminds me of the Capitol people , feasting and all the food we had in the capital . Oh and I forget to mention I go by Katniss Mellark and I wear my ring on the other hand . When I sat Jax , we are very close , asked me " hey kitty kat " I give him my million dollar glare but he just shrugs it off . " Why you not eatin " he says in a fake accent .  
" I have my reasons " " ok... Well you guys must have seen , my parents scolded me and I can't stand for that ! I was innocent , I did not sell candy illegally at my summer camp ! It was 'cool drink' and it was not illegal . They just don't like sweet stuff thats why they're so sour. So to get back I egged their car . Ha it was classic ! I got grounded but I stood up for the voices of the under aged " he mad a dramatic pose with his right fist in the air . I couldn't help but smile . Cool drink ! Ya right ! More like alcohol " And why did you ' stand up for the under aged?" Christie mimics his voice .  
" Because I'm awesome like that " "Well anywhoo " said Jake . " Did you see that movie last night !" They all began to laugh . " It was so funny I know its war and everything but it was sooo funny ! " Paige exclaimed .  
" I know right ! That girl got stabbed with a knife and the other girls eyes looked like they would pop out of shock ! And then she was sad . Honestly that girl deserved to die ! "  
I zoned out , I'm angry . How could they think that ? Then my mind goes to Rue . I must stay calm because I'm gonna have a flashback . Don't think , don't think . But I can't help it . That moment when she was killed and I killed Marvel . I killed Marvel . I killed somebody . And Rue on he flower bed . I Let out a strangled scream .

Christies pov

We all were still laughing when Katniss fell to the floor and screamed . She's holding her head sobbing and screaming stuff like No ! And I'm sorry ! The whole school is seeing this and I have to get her out of here. I tell Jake to pick her up and all of us run to my car . He sets her down and tries to calm her . She eventually opens her eyes and breaths hard and looks rapidly around .  
" I'm fine " she says .  
So we take her home and she takes a shower . While she showers all of us sit in the living room . " Guys what is that " Madison points to an envelope . Paige picks it up and reads ' Katniss Everdeen '  
Who knows Katniss real name ?

Katniss pov

When I decent down the stairs everybody is staring at me. " I know I'm sorry for all the tr - " Jax cuts me off

" Katniss here is something for you " he gives me a envelope .

My heart beats faster . I take the letter and see my name in the carefull , fancy hand write of president Snow . I plop down on the couch an begin reading .

Miss Everdeen

I hope you are enjoying your stay . As I informed you , you will make an appearance on the victory tour to district 11 . We told your home district and the others that you and Peeta will not go home to district 12 before the tour . We said that we had to celebrate two victors. And that you will come home after the victory tour . So you will go to the nearest airport ,where a hovercraft will be waiting and you will be prepared on the craft . Then you will give your speech that your mentor or Effie wil give to you . And we will say that you had a heart attack on the train and passed away and then we will make the people believe that Peeta killed himself on the train , simply because he cannot live without you . Tragic death isn't it . The hovercraft will be there tomorrow

Good day President snow

Ah! Like the people will believe that they want to celebrate TWO victors . And that I died . They will think Snow killed me . Why hasn't he ? He probably wants me to suffer first . And if he plans to make the people think Peeta is dead ... Where is Peeta ? I stand up and let water run over the envelope . Watching as the paper becomes soggy and tears in little pieces going down the drain. Everybody stares at me and I tell them goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games

Jake pov

We all stay for the night . Its the usual , nightmares screaming etc. The next day Katniss asks us to take her to the nearest airport . First we declined but then we realized it was pointless. So we took her and made as if we drove away . Then we saw a giant thing land . And men in white security suits walked out with guns and lined up . We watched as Katniss walked in . Paige grabbed the nearest guard and flicked him on his helmet . He took it off and we learned his name was Ash. " Here is $ 500 and a camera record everything that happens and bring it back ." Paige says .

She grabs him on the collar " you beter not tell anyone . Got it ! " She threw him and he ran inside the plane . All that Paige does is smirk and gives Madison a High - Five .

Katniss pov

They prepared me and we landed in district 11 . They rush me off into the justice building where I meet Haymitch and Effie ! I was just about to scream and run to them and give them a hug . They are the first familiar faces in weeks . But before I can do that , Haymitch bring his finger to his mouth to show me to keep quiet . He and Effie gives me a knowing look .

Then Peeta comes in and I couldn't hold it anymore . I ran up and kissed him and we wove our hands together . Clearly showing our rings . We look at each other and thru a signal with our eyes decide not to say anything . Effie gives us our cards of our speeches. We open the doors and the whole district 11 is gathered but what caught my attention is the two huge screens each holding a picture of Rue and the other Thresh . With families in front .

Peeta starts the speech and offers our money to them . When he finished they began to take us away but I was still in a trance . Staring at Rue . I walked backed to the mic and began to speak . " I didn't know Thresh but I respected him . He fought for what he believed in. If I didn't win , he deserved to . He showed me mercy , that's a debt I'll never be able to repay . "  
I looked at Rue and my eyes turned glassy and I find it hard to breathe and to speak. " I did know Rue . She wasn't just my ally she was my friend . " It got harder one for one tears are begining to roll down my cheeks . " I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow beside my house , I hear hear her the mockingjay song , I see her in my sister Prim . Who's too young , too gentle ."  
By this time I was crying uncontrollably . " And I couldn't save her . I'm sorry ! "

Then an old man in the middle of the crowd brang the three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and hold it up in the air .I'm speechless . One by one the entire district follows. I remember how I did this in the games after Rue 's death. I'm truly honored and couldn't help a tear rolling down my cheek.

Then a peacekeeper came and started to grab the man. Without hesitation I ran foward and tried to protect the man . Other peacekeepers restrained me as I struggle on their hold I'm screaming . " Nooooo ! Please ! " They drag me back into the justice building just as I see they drag the man on the stage and shoots him before the doors closes . I ran up to the doors shocked and I sobbed and screamed . I pounded on the door . Then somebody grabbed me , it was Haymitch he gave me a speech about how I have to protect the people . And I will try . I will best the Tracing . I will not be fragile like glass. I am the girl on fire . And I will get my fire back.

Paige pov

So we were all at Christies house , just chatting . I still like Jax . Sometimes he flirts back , but I don't think he likes me . That smile of his and how rebellious he is and he is actually super loyal and just like Jake very over protective. I think in our group you can call Jax the rebellious loyal one and he always listens. Jake the protective one and he is a good fighter .You can call Madison the smart one . She can hack into anything . She is like our spy . Good at getting information out of people. You can call Christie the trusty one . You can trust her with anything she would not tell and she can stand up for her self . Me you can also call rebellious . Katniss really changed us . Now that I think back on it . We were brats . We were the populars . We are still popular but we don't treat other people like trash anymore . Now and then we may be a little bratty , but we're trying. I really really like Jax but he doesn't see me . He doesn't like me back.

Anywhoo we are just sitting here chatting when me phone starts ringing ,its my mom . I run up the stairs and take the call . My mom rambles about how much time I'm not at home and doesn't spend enough time with them and that I must go home now. When I decent down the stairs I trip and I know I'm going to roll down an break a few bones but then somebody grabs my arm and pulls me closer. I stumble into his chest. Its Jax. My hand is on his chest and his hand is around my wrist . And the other one on my hip . He pulls me closer . Our faces are so close together , I can feel his breathing.  
" You catched me . Thank you ." I whisper with relief " It was nothing but Ps. I will always catch you. "

-  
The next day -

I went home but now I'm at Christies . Its just me , Madison and Christie . I have this awful headache and suddenly its unbearable pain and I fall to the ground . The last thing I heard is Christy and Madison screaming . Then everything goes black. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games

Jax pov

The doctors said that Paige had a stroke . The ambulance brought her to the hospital . The doctors said it's not a bad stroke . But when she fell she hit her head so hard that she doesn't want to wake up . They say the stroke will not have any affect and that she's in a coma from the fall. When Madison called me I was totally frantic . I rushed to the hospital and demanded to see her . What will I do . I love her . I never told her that . What if she never wakes up and she never knows the love I have for her . I don't even have the words to describe my love for her . I care for her sooo much . If something happens to her , I will never forgive myself . I told her that I will always catch her . But I didn't it. So I'm sitting in the waiting room with Madison . Jake and Christie went to get Katniss at the airport . I tap my foot with my head in my hands . Why won't the doctors let me in ? " She 's going to be okay " said Madison " Are you sure . What if something happens to her ? I will never forgive myself..."  
"Hey ! Don't talk like that she will be alright . Paige is a fighter you know . I understand you care for her and I know you love her but be patient "  
" Who says I love her ?"  
" You don't ?"  
" Yeah yeah your right . I really do love her I guess "  
" You can't give up on her . Hope .We are vulnerable , weak .The world seems to be full of storm clouds , but the very thing that makes the sun shine through the rain is hope. The one thing that makes us invincible. " " Thanks I really needed that "  
" Well its late got to get to Christies , we won't wach the video without you . See you tomorrow . We all will come tomorrow . Are you coming to school tomorrow ? "  
" Probably not " I said smirking.  
" Oh okay bye."  
She walks off . Then the doctor comes and said that visitors are allowed.

It 's 10 in the evening. About time . When I went into her room she was pale . I dragged a chair closer and sat beside her . I take of my leather jacket and sit it beside me. I take her hand and put it in mine . Its so cold . But she still looks so beautiful. The way her long auburn hair shines in the light . I wish to see that green eyes of her again . What if I never see them again . "Paige , hold on pain ends. You just have to hang in there .The only thing that keeps me going and not shutting down is hope that you will come back to me one day ... and I'll be waiting. I care for you . You have to know that . I love you. Hold on to that Paige. " The rest of the night I just sat there holding her hand. Until I fell asleep.

Katniss pov

I came back yesterday . I wanted to begin my plan and tell them my story , but Paige got hurt . We are going to see her today. When school finished we went directly to the hospital . When we get there , I see Jax there holding her hand . He hasn't moved from yesterday . He spent the night. The scene makes me miss Peeta . When I get my plan done we will see each other again . I can see Jax loves Paige. Love , the one thing that control us . So powerful it can conquer the world . The one thing that fills the void within us . The reason we stand up everyday . The one thing that makes us want to live.

The others went to get food. I drag a chair and sit next to Jax. " Be strong Jax , she'll wake up ." I say to him.

" But what if I'm not strong enough to hold on ?"

" If you are not strong enough to hold on you'll fall. You'll get hurt . Don't give misery that satisfaction . Its impossible to overcome your fear . But you can control it . That fear will always be there . You just have to suck it up . You fear that she will never wake up . It will cross your mind but suck it up and don't fall. I learned that. Love can conquer all , even put your fear aside for awhile . You're lucky . She is here and she will wake up . At least you know where she is and that she is safe. And you can still see her . I will do anything for that and I have . I sacrificed so much. She needs you . If you are strong so is she ."

" Thanks Katniss you and Madison really helped me. "

Just then the others came in. And we sat there then I began to speak . " You guys do you know if there are any woods near by "

" Yeah sure there are about 7 miles away " Jake answers.  
"I can take you there if you like " he says

" Thanks that would be very nice."

Two weeks later Jake pov

I just took Katniss to the woods again . She said she just needed some time to think . When I get a call that Paige just woke up. I race back to th hospital to see everybody there. Jax still didn't want to leave her so we brought him clothes and he showered at the hospital. He looks relieved. Paige is still weak and we sat a few hours and chat . Then she gets some food from the nurses and she gobbles it up.

Paige pov

I feel great . We all chatted for a few hours and then they gave me food and I felt so much better. Jake says that Katniss is in the woods . That she must think for awhile . Then Christie reminds us. " Guys , I totally forgot . I got that video from Ash . The one where we paid him to take a video of where Katniss was going . Do you want to watch it ?" A choruses of yes went thru the room . Christie got the camera out of her bag . And played .

It showed a crowd of people . And a stage . Then Katniss and another boy came out of the doors onto the stage . I think he is her husband . She says she is married ,which is still wack . They hold hands and the boy begins to talk . The camera shows to a screen with a picture of a boy on the one and a girl on the other one . In front of the screens there are families. The boy offers their money for them. Why ? Then they begin to walk away but Katniss begins to talk . I learn that the boy's name was Thresh . And she says that she respected him . And if she didn't win that he deserved to . Win what ? She also said that she didn't know him . Then she goes to the girl that I learn was Rue . Katniss 's voice breaks and tears gather in her eyes . She says that she did know her and that they were not just allies but friends. Allies ? Then tears start to stream down her face and she says , and I quote

" I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow beside my house " house? this must be where she lives. " I hear her in the mockingjay song . " What is a mockingjay? " I see her in my sister prim " She has a sister ? " Who's too young too gentle " For what ? Now she begins to cry really hard. " And I couldn't save her . I'm sorry ! " Katniss is so weak and fragile and she is build small . How can she possibly protect somebody . What couldn't she 'save' her from.

Then somebody , an old man, in the crowd brought the three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and hold it in the air . Then everybody does the same. What does that mean ? Why does Katniss look so honored ? The crowd is dead silent. Then men in white suits , like we saw , took out weapons and grabbed the man . Katniss rushed forward and tried to save the man but they dragged her away . She screams stuff like Nooooo ! She struggles against their grip and they drag her inside but just before the doors close they shoot the man !

The scene shifts . It's inside and Katniss looks shocked . She runs forward to the doors and bangs on it . Screaming and sobbing . Then an older guy grabs her . And tell her and th boy that they must protect the people . From what ? Now that I see it . Katniss looks very different . Prettier .

The video ends . We all look at shock at each other . What just happened . We are all crying except Jax and Jake but they were close. " Guys we have to find out what happened . This is serious stuff " says Jake . " It doesn't help we go thru her stuff again. We did that two times already ." Says christie . " I think she will tell us . If we ask her " says Madison . We all agree.  



	8. Chapter 8

An : warning ! In this chapter it gets a little bit sexual . But nothing happens and its not graphic.

Disclaimer : I don not own the hunger games

A few days later Katniss pov

Paige is back from the hospital . I decided to tell them . Everybody was gathered in the living room . " I want to tell you guys my story , because I have a plan. " I spoke up . They all look relieved . " Do you guys want to know ? " Everybody says yes and their eyes are glued to me.

" Okay . Where I live , we believe that we are the only people alive. Obviously that is not true . So my country is called Panem . 75 years ago our there were thirteen districts. And one big city that we call the Capitol . The outer districts are very poor . That is districts 10,11,12 and 13 . The inner districts like 1,2,3 and 4 are richer . But the Capitol is the richest . Every district provides something for the Capitol and in return we get safety . But the Capitol doesn't treat the districts well . The inner districts are treated better , but still not great . District 13 provided nuclear weapons. One day district 13 began a rebellion against the Capitol . The other districts followed . But the Capitol has control . The bombed district 13 and nothing is left . We called that the dark days . I live in district 12 the most poor . People starve and I have to hunt for food . In punishment the Capitol decided to create the hunger games . The districts 1, 2, 3, 4 train for the games their whole life and then volunteer to take place . They think its a honor to take place . In the outer districts especially in district 12 no one ever volunteers . Because we are poor and too weak from lack of food to compete. Of course there is a better part of district 12 but I live in the worst part . We provide coal to the Capitol " " What is the hunger games ? " Madison asks. I wince and they look at m strangely . " Are you sure you want to know because I don't think you want to know ? " They look confused and say yes. I take a deep breath and continued . " The hunger games is terrible. In each district one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 gets chosen . We call it the reaping . Everybodies name goes in . If you are 12 one time 13 two times etc. But if you ask for tesserae , that's like food , you get your name in once more . Because we are so poor , we don't have a choice. So one boy and one girl is chosen to compete in the hunger games. Where they will fight till death until only one is over . One out of twenty four. " I finish and the are all crying . " We are such brats . We don't appreciate . We're sorry Katniss. People are starving . I feel so sorry for the ones that must compete . To know you will die . Especially in district 12 ... " Madison says . " We call the winners victors and the competitors tributes . District 12 doesn't have many victors . We always lose we are too weak . In our district if you get chosen you know you are going to die. We only have one victor in 75 years . And the inner districts have so many . That's why we don't volunteer . Its suicide ." Everybody cries and hugs me .  
" Yoy haven't heard half of it " then the doorbell rings . Christie went to get it and gives the package to me. A letter with a box .

Dear miss Everdeen Here is something to help with the Tracing.

President Snow.

Its a Dvd . "What is that? " Jake asks.  
" I don't know put it in " I answer

He puts it in and It starts . I gasp its the reaping . " What is that ?" Jax asks.  
" Its the reaping " it shows me and Prim specific and our words everybody looks at me as I tell her to go sit with the other kids.

It shows me giving my blood and as I go to the rows they ask me " How old is she ? " " Twelve it was this year . Her first year . She was terrified that she would be chosen but I kept telling her that her name is only once and that she would not get chosen . I have 27 entries and my friend Gale has 42 ." They gasp .

Then Effie welcomes us to the 74 th hunger games and shows the video . The reaping begins and she chooses Prim and it shows Prims face . They all look at me and Madison comes sits next to me and gives me a hug .

Christies pov

Katniss sister just got chosen and she is only twelve! Shame poor Katniss and Prim .Its so weird to see Katniss in the crowd . We a go sit by her side. It shows how Prim walks slowly to the front and then Katniss breaks infront and screams . " I volunteer as tribute !" Prim screams and Gale takes her away . " Katniss ... I don't know what to say ." Paige says . Then Katniss goes on stage and the boys are chosen . Peeta Mellark is chosen . The scene shifts to where prim comes and gives the pin to Katniss. Katniss told us what a mockingjay was . Then Gale came to visit and says that she can win and hunt. The dvd goes on and shows on the train an drunk Haymitch and Peeta and it shows the Capitol and how wack they are and it shows Cinna .

It shows the tribute parade and Katniss lits on fire ! She is then announced as the girl on fire. It shows the training and how Katniss shot the apple . She is sooo badass. We underestimated her. It shows the interview. Then they show the games. We are all so horrified. Katniss has to fight for her life. Then she kills Marvel . She killed somebody .

Then the girl Rue dies and Katniss sang to her and sobbed and screamed. We all cried there and Katiniss sobbed . She keeps repeating I'm so sorry. Then it goes on and she finds Peeta . Then Cato dies and the rule has been revoked .

It shows the marriage . And then they decide to take the berries together and then they won . It shows on the hovercraft and it shows how they pass out . It shows how president Snow tells everybody that they are celebrating and then it shows that scene we saw in district 11 . We cried again and Katniss looked horrified when that man was killed . It the shows that president Snow tells everybody that Katniss and Peeta are dead. Then it ends . We all give Katniss hugs. " We will help you get back to your family. " Jake says.

Paige pov

"Excuse me " I said I want to cry. I go outside. I sit on the dock with my feet in the water of the lake next to Christies house . I just stare at the beautiful sunset . Then Jax comes sit next to me . I begin to speak. " I am such a brat . We all are . We are used to getting everything and if we don't get it we throw a fit. We face problems in our life and think its the end of the world. I am so ashamed . " I cross my arms because I'm beginning to get cold .

" I feel so too . I wish I could help but how ? Katniss doesn't even know where Peeta is . And Prim thinks she is dead. " " Yeah "  
" Here. I can see you are cold." He says and puts his jacket around me. " Thanks . There are people starving and fighting for death ." I begin to cry .

" I don't know what to do . Its so bad. Katniss had to fight for her life . She loved her sister so much that she volunteered . And she knew that her chances were small. " I say sobbing. " Look at the sunset . So beautiful . Those people they don't get to experience happiness and beauty . When Rue died ... Its so cruel . She was only twelve ! She died so horrible. How could they do that ! Nobody deserves to die! Nobody ! Humans are beautiful but flawed. Katniss is selfless . I wish the world has more of those people . How she volunteered and the bed of flowers and the song for Rue . Its - its al just so cruel ! " I sob and scream .

Then he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest . I feel warm . His chin is resting on my head . " I know . Cruel ,so very cruel. I wish I could help them but I couldn't even help you " I look up . " What do you mean ?" " When I caught you , so that you don't fall of the stairs . I told you I will always catch you. But when you had that stroke I wasn't there . I try to catch you tears . I will always try .I was so worried . And I blamed myself . "

" Don't blame yourself . You think I don't know that you sat there for two week straight ? Why did you do that ? " " I care for you ."  
I am still in his arms and our faces our kind of close. We look into each others eyes . And our faces move closer . We are so close I feel his breathing . We hesitate and look into each others eyes. Then he whispers " I love you " and closes his eyes . And our lips meet . It was a small sweet kiss . But then he pulls me closer ,deepening the kiss. Now he pulls me onto his lap. And it is know a full blown make - out war. He pulls me in tighter . Our tongues fight for a place . His hands are on my hips moving down . My arms are around his neck with my hands under his shirt. He begins to kiss my neck . He puts his hands under my shirt . He comes up again and kiss me on the lips . Then we stop for air and watch into each others eyes . We sat like that for hours . Watching the sunset . With his arms around me I feel safer. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games

Jax pov

Paige is lying safely in my arms . She is asleep . I decide to take her to my home . I got my own apartment . My parents say that I must learn responsibility . I take her with my jacket still around her . And set her carefully on the back seat. When I arrive at my apartment building . I begin to climb the stairs . I live on the 12 th floor. The elevators are not working. So I carry her bridal Style . When I finally reached my door I unlock It . I set her down on the bed and cover her with the blanket . I look at her beautiful face and stroke the hair out of her face and kiss her on the forehead . I then begin to make a bed for me on the floor next to her . And I quickly fell asleep.

When I wake up I see that she is cuddled next to me on the floor . With her hand on my chest . And her head on my shoulder . " Hey " she says "Hey " I say back and she laughs . " I thought we can maybe go eat breakfast somewhere ? "Sure let me just go get dressed ." I say

We walk hand in hand and sit to eat breakfast. We are suppose to meet the others in the woods in 4 hours , for a picnic .

When we finished we go sit on a park bench and I just hold her in my arms. I decided to take her for a ride on my motorcycle . She holds onto my waist and we zip thru the streets . Somewhere on the way I picked her a flower and gave it to her . She takes it and puts it in her hair . The rest of the day we just walk in the park and we played ten pin bowling . Until it was time to go to the woods.

Christie pov

Me , Jake , Madison and Katniss rode together in Jake's truck . When we got there Katniss looked so relieved . She sat at the little stream with her feet in the water . Madison sat beside her and they chatted away. Jake and I sat on a rock nearby . He holds me in his arms.

"Do you think that we can get Katniss home ?" He says

" Well , Katniss does have a plan and apparently Madison knows what it is . " I say pointing at Madison and Katniss.

" Yeah . I think she is going to tell us . As soon as Jax and Paige arrives . Speaking of them . What happened to them last night ? They just disappeared ."

I laugh . " Oh I saw them kissing at last ! Then Paige fell asleep and Jax took her home."

He laughs " Finally! They deserve to be happy. I wish that Katniss could see her family again. She survived the games and this is what she gets. "

Then we heard a motorcycle and Jax and Paige with woven hands came thru the trees laughing . We all look at them and they sat.

" Okayy ... Anywhooo . I have a plan and I need you guys to help me . " Katniss starts.

"We have to find a way to hack into the Capitol's system. I would like to talk to president Snow . First I'm going to threaten him . We have to hack into all the districts systems . I'm going to tell him , if he doesn't return me I'm going to tell all the districts of what happened to me . The difficult part is the hacking. President Snow is smart . You can't beat the Capitol , but we can fool them . Madison is already busy to hack into the Capitol . She is trying to figure out where precisely Panem is . "  
Then Madison speaks up .

" I am picking up a signal . But if I try to see where it is . It won't show it won't go further than 500 miles . Its propably the Capitol 's signal . Because their technology are so advanced and the use it every day , it will be easy to pick up the signal in a 300 mile radius . So that's as close as I can get . It may be 300 miles away from the 500 mile point or even futher . Signals can travel in sound waves so for all we now it can be in the middle of the pacific . But the signal is very weak . I can hack you in for about 1 minutes , but the vision will be blurry that is the best I can do . If you speak with the districts you will have about 30 seconds. But don't bet on these times . The Capitol can shorten the time if they can hack into my system . When we hack we are vulnerable so it will only take a few codes to stop us . And because the signal is so weak it can break away ."

" When will you do it ? " I ask .

"Probably the day after tomorrow . " Katniss says.

" I just wish I didn't have too involve you guys I feel so bad I'm ... " She stops suddenly .

Her gaze shifts behind me . My back is to the rest of the woods . She gasps . We all look back and we all gasps. Then she whispers to herself . " Peeta ... " 


End file.
